Black Rose
by CrazyGlitch
Summary: Kelsey goes into the Black Cauldron world. Takes place after movie. I can't do good summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A Chance Meeting

Kelsey's POV

I was tacking up my Andulsian stallion Skydancer. I had on my boots, spurs, hat, dirty jeans, and a torn shirt at the sleeves. My horse had on his western tack but it looked like the Lone Ranger's. Anyway I started to get out of the barn and into the field, when a strong storm came out of the South. I looked and saw coal black thunder clouds heading for me and fast. I immidently spurred Skydancer into a gallop and back towards the barn. Unfortunatly we weren't so lucky, lightning struck right in front of us which caused me to be bucked off and I became uncounsious.

Dalbean's POV

I knew Taran, Eliownly, Gurgi and Flewda would be back anytime. They went off to the kingdom about 20 miles away about 5 hours ago and I knew they would be back in 15 minutes. I was getting a bed ready, but then I saw strange black clouds rolling in. I knew something was wrong, the clouds then formed a funnel and I saw something fall from the sky in a lightning bolt. I immidiently went to see what it was.

The Horned King's POV

I wasn't killed like all those blasted people think. I was able to trick them into thinking they killed me. I knew what I had to do and with a few incantaions I made my castle once again. I smiled and got back on my horse Swift. I then went to the stables, un-tacked and gave my horse his feed. I then summoned my warriors. Not the cauldron born but warriors I gathered after my 'death'. I then gave them orders and they went on their ways. I however went to my throne, I was watching the men dance and be merry since they had come back with much treasure. My new minion was a man named Devon, I saw him running towards me and he said, "Master, strange black clouds have appeared and something has fallen from the sky. I do not know what it is but I will make sure you get it." I rose from my throne and walked towards the window and saw the black clouds disappearing. "No, you will stay here. I will go find what fell from the sky." I then went to the stables, tacked up my horse and rode fast and hard to where the thing landed.

Regular POV

"Ow." Kelsey said, rubbing her head. She looked around and saw she was in the middle of a meadow. "Where am I?" she mumbled. "You are in Prydain, my dear." Said a voice. "AH!" Kelsey yelled and started to run towards a creek, but she groaned and collapsed on the grass. "It's ok I won't hurt you Miss." Replied an old man walking towards her. Kelsey started to crawl a bit but soon stopped from the pain in her head and leg. "It looks like you have a head injury and also a very nasty cut on your leg. I will help that and also may I ask for your name? Mine is Dalbean." "Of course my name is Kelsey. Ow!" Kelsey clutched her leg and started to get up again but Dalbean gently put his hand on her should and pushed her gently onto a tree stump. "You shouldn't move to much Miss Kelsey. I will be back with some help." With that Dalbean got up and walked back to his home which was about 1 mile from the meadow. "I can't believe I got transported to another world." Mumbled Kelsey, she adjusted herself and she was now lying flat on the ground on a very nice, soft pile of grass. She didn't know however she was being watched from the tree line.

The Horned King POV

I rode and soon came upon Dalbean. I was FURIOUS! He found it before I did, I drew my sword and was about to charge until I saw the most beautiful creature alive. It was a girl! She fell from the sky, and it looked like she was hurt. I saw her fall back to the ground but Dalbean seemed to calm her down a bit. I watched as Dalbean talked to her and apparently he left to go get some help. I scoffed, it was foolish to leave an injured girl alone in the woods. Even I wouldn't do that, but as he left my attention went back to her. I couldn't see her very well because of the distance but I made out she was adjusting and went to sleep on the grass.

I then kicked up Swift and loped to her. I then dismounted and walked slowly to her. I then kneeled down and put my finger under her chin so I could look at her face. I was definatly in the precense of an angel. She had smooth tanned skin, obviously she worked outside a lot, soft, wavy brunette hair that fell to her shoulders. I couldn't see her eyes but I had a hunch they were beautiful as well. Then moved my eyes to the rest of her body, she was curvy and had a hint of muscle in her arms. I was enchanted by her and I decided that I would no longer be lonely. I had finally found my future bride but I had to woo her first and also get to know her. She started to move and I withdrew my finger from her chin. I then stepped back, got on Swift and rode back to the tree line to watch her.

Regular POV

Dalbean came up with Taran and Flewda both were carrying what looked to be a cot. "Are you alright? I am going to take you back to my cottage where I can clean up your injuries. Then we can talk more." Replied Dalbean looking at Kelsey. She tried to talk but soon went back to sleep. "Taran, Flewda gently take her back to the cottage and put her on the spare bed." "Yes, Dalbean." Replied Taran. Then both of them gently place her in the cot and carried her back to the cottage. Dalbean then had an uneasy feeling like he was being watched. Dalbean turned around and saw the Horned King! Dalbean closed his eyes and then the Horned King was gone. Dalbean sighed and said to himself, "I must be dreaming things." With a shake of his head Dalbean went to follow Taran and Flewda. The Horned King stepped back out of the tree line and watched them as they took her away. "I will be watching you my dear and I will protect you, even if you don't realize it. I would never have anything happen to you." With that the Horned King spurred on his horse and rode back to his castle.


	2. A Simple Gift

Regular POV

Taran and Flewda gently deposited Kelsey on the bed that Dalbean got ready. With a groan Kelsey leaned back and fell on the pillows. "Hey, you might want to take of your boots. " said Taran pointing to her boots. "Yeah, I guess you have a point." replied Kelsey slowly getting up to take off her boots. "I have never seen a woman dress like a man. You have very odd pants, shirt, and hat, which I have never seen before." said Flewda picking up her hat and studying it. "That is a cowboy hat, my pants are called jeans and made out of a material called denim, and my shirt is made out of satin; it's a fancy shirt used for showing." replied Kelsey putting her boots in a corner. Kelsey then saw a dress in the corner. It was a white blouse with a blue corset and blue skirt that went to her knee's, and a pair of white flats. The men went out and she changed her clothes, then Dalbean came up the stairs and said, "You two out I need to get her injuries assessed." Taran and Flewda then waved goodbye to Kelsey and went outside.

Dalbean sat on the bed and said, "Miss Kelsey I need you to look out the window. I need to look at your head injury." "Alright Dalbean." replied Kelsey. She looked out the window and watched as the birds all flew in the trees. She then spotted a man on a large horse looking at them. "Dalbean? Who is that man on the horse over there?" As she pointed Dalbean looked and gasped. It WAS the Horned King, Dalbean shot up and closed the window and said, "Kelsey stay down." With that he bolted as fast as he could out the door and out of the house. Kelsey sat and watched as Taran, Dalbean, and Flewda saw the man, however before the three men could do anything the man on the horse vanished.

Horned King POV

I rode to Dalbean's cottage and there I spotted the maiden. She was being taken into the cottage and put on a bed. I could see it happening where I watched from, I had a very good view of her lovely face. I saw she was talking to that stupid pig boy and that crappy minstral. I then saw them leave and come outside to chat. I looked back up and saw Dalbean, it appeared he was treating a head injury on her since she turned and faced me. I saw that she saw me and then watched and Dalbean scrambled up and closed the window. Then Dalbean came outside, with the boy and the old man, they then saw me, I decided to use some of my magic and 'vanish'. I watched as they then went back into the cottage. I knew I had to start my pursuit of the maiden, but I just needed her to come outside, maybe even back to the meadow. I then thought of a plan, I turned Swift around, only looking back at the closed window and rode to set my plan into action.

Kelsey's POV

For some strange reason I wanted to see that man again. There was a dangerous quality that I could sense around him but also a sense of loneliness at the same time. Dalbean came back up and patched my head up and my leg, I asked him, "Who was that rider?" Dalbean stopped what he was doing, sighed and said, "He, my dear was the Horned King. We thought he was defeated and dead but we were wrong." Taran came in and said, "I defeated him once, I can do it again. The Horned King won't cause any harm." I chuckled to myself thinking 'If you defeated him before why is he back?' Flewda then replied, "Maybe, he wants revenge on us that's the only reason I can think of why he was this close to the cottage." "Why don't you come with me, we can figure this out together." replied Dalbean looking at me. I nodded my head and started to get up but my leg was still painful. "Easy there you will be in pain for awhile, you can lean on me." said Dalbean. I greatly appreciated the gesture. I leaned on Dalbean and we then made our way down into the kitchen. I then went to the window and watched the clouds go by. "DALBEAN!" shouted Taran holding a pig, running into the cottage. "What's going on!" replied Dalbean hastily coming towards Tarn and the pig. "I think she has a vision Dalbean." replied Flewda breathless. I then turned and said, "What do you mean?" Dalbean sighed and said, "Hen-Wen the pig can create visions and please don't tell anyone what you are about to see." I nodded and then Taran set Hen-Wen down, Dalbean then place a bowl of water before her and said some strange words that I didn't catch. Then I saw pictures in the water.

Regular POV

"The Horned King has indeed returned!" gasped Dalbean but continued, "He is searching for something..." but before the vision could continue the water turned coal black and Hen-Wen stopped the vision. "That has never happened before." replied Flewda worried. "I fear the Horned King is behind it. He must not want us to know what he is searching for." replied Dalbean. Kelsey then stood up slowly and started to walk out the door. "Kelsey where are you going?" asked Taran. "I think I should go for a walk, I am so confused and I just need some time to think about all this." replied Kelsey and she limped out the door to the forest. "Let me go after her Dalbean." said Taran grabbing his staff. "No Taran, she needs time alone, she is probably scared and also like she said confused. Give her some time." replied Dalbean and then Flewda and Taran went back outside to get some of the chores done.

Kelsey didn't know where she was going and the flats weren't exactly comfortable. "Ugh, why must I have such bad luck? I hate skirts, I don't mind dresses but only on special occasions." She kept walking but soon a deer caught her attention. The stag was large and it was also very majestic in appearance. She gasped at such a marvelous creature but then the stag bounded away. "Hey! Where are you going?" called Kelsey, the stag looked back at her and then started running. Kelsey gave chase to the stag until she was back in the meadow. When she came out of the forest the stag was gone. "Where did that stag go?" asked Kelsey to herself but then she gasped, the meadow was covered in beautiful, colorful flowers. "This can't be the same place I arrived in?"

She then started to run around (as best she could), leaping, dancing and then finally she sat down on a soft bed of moss that grew around a giant weeping willow. There were flowers all around her underneath this tree. She then started to pick the flowers around her and made a flower tiara. She then gently picked up a flower and started to softly caress it in her hand, when suddenly beside her a rose started to grow. She gasped and then gently leaned over and touched the gorgeous red rose.

The rose was soft to the touch, but Kelsey didn't have the heart to pick it. It was just too beautiful to pick. Kelsey then leaned over the creek that gently swayed before her and she gently tucked her hair around her head and also straitened her 'tiara'. Then for some reason the hair on the back of her head went straight up, she looked at her reflection in the water and saw a man with a pair of horns and glowing red eyes looking down at her softly with a small smile on his face. She turned around with one hand on the ground and the other pressing against her chest she gasped.

Horned King POV

I rode back to the meadow. I got off Swift and let him graze in the grass. I then lifted my arms and said a few magic words and with just a wave of my hand the meadow was filled with all sorts of colorful flowers. I knew that the maiden would love the flowers and then I made the grass softer and lush. To cut to the chase I made the meadow look like something out of a fairy tale. I then needed a way to get the maiden here. I looked over and saw a herd of deer. Then I got an idea, I would disguise myself as a stag to lure the maiden to the meadow.

I then took the form of a large stag and walked back to the cottage and saw that the girl was by herself and slightly limping. I heard her talking to herself, I couldn't make it out but then she spotted me. Perfect! I heard her gasp and then bounded away. "Hey! Where are you going?" she shouted. I turned around and then ran back to the meadow. I heard her following me and before she could see me I hid in the bushes but she ran right past me into the meadow. I then went back to my real form. "Where did that stag go?" I heard her say.

I chuckled lightly and watched her as she looked at the meadow. "This can't be the same place I arrived in?" I was quite pleased that she loved my gift, and it was amusing to watch her playing in the flowers. I then saw her rest by a weeping willow and put flowers in her hair. I had one final trick up my sleeve and that was when I made that rose appear beside her. She gently caressed the flower but didn't pick it. I was stumped, that rose was for her and her alone but then again she must have a reason to not pick it. As she was looking into the creek I walked right up behind her. She looked up and saw my refection, she turned around at me and gasped.


End file.
